


Anger And Agony Are Better Than Misery

by pica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masochism, Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Relashionship, anger issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non vuole più sentire niente di quello che ha dentro. Vuole solo che il dolore gli scivoli addosso, vuole svuotarlo di ogni cosa, asportarne i ricordi e sentirlo sulla pelle, sotto le dita, attorno al collo, crudo e meschino – il dolore della carne, non quello nel petto, l’unico che può sopportare senza sentire davvero male.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger And Agony Are Better Than Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio col dire che contiene SPOILER GROSSI PER CHI NON HA VISTO IL FILM. E che ci sono un paio di cose un po' unsafe per cui rimando ai tag.  
> Prima volta che scrivo su di loro, ero convinta che il mio amore sarebbe andato per sempre alla Stormpilot e alla gayness di Poe, e invece guardatemi come sono crollata nell'inferno degli Space Villain. Non mi pento di niente. Quaggiù è tutto bellissimo.  
> (scritta per il COW-T di maridichallenge @ LJ, il prompt era UST)  
> (il titolo è preso da Pain dei Three Days Grace. Penso di averla adottata come canzone per masochist!Kylo)

Kylo è _furioso_. Sente la rabbia scorrergli dentro come acido corrosivo pronto a consumare ogni briciolo di autocontrollo e lo sa – _lo sa_ – che sarebbe pericoloso lasciare la presa da quel poco di sanità mentale che ancora si sente addosso, ma è furioso e non ha idea di quanto la sua pazienza possa ancora reggere. L’odore metallico del sangue, non ancora del tutto seccato, brucia sotto la maschera come fuoco vivo, e riesce assieme ad inebriarlo e a mandarlo persino più in collera, tanto che quasi non si accorge di star traballando sulle ginocchia – lo squarcio aperto sulla coscia non gli provoca più dolore di quanto non faccia la consapevolezza della sconfitta, ed è questa che gli sta divorando i pensieri, al momento. Senza farci caso allunga una mano, trovando appoggio contro la parete del corridoio. Una frazione della sua mente registra una voce alle sue spalle ( _“Signore, ha bisogno di aiuto?”_ ), ma lui la congeda con un grugnito a denti stretti, le dita che si accartocciano su se stesse, attorno all’impugnatura della spada laser, combattendo l’impulso fortissimo ed urgente di voltarsi a chiudere le mani attorno al collo di qualcuno – senza usare la Forza, vuole sentire le ossa scricchiolare e gli ultimi rantoli di respiro vibrare disperati contro il palmo della propria mano, vuole provare sulla pelle cosa si prova, per una volta, a togliere una vita con la sola forza bruta.

Vuole _uccidere_ , ne sente un bisogno sfrenato, elettrico. Ha negli occhi ancora l’espressione agguerrita di quella donna, l’ultima risvegliata dalla Forza, mentre agita la spada e lo getta a terra, mentre gli squarcia il viso, scrutandolo dall’alto in basso come se sapesse qualcosa del suo odio, della sua rabbia. Kylo è furioso perché quella sarebbe dovuta essere la _sua_ scena, ed era andato tutto così bene quando il corpo di suo padre ( _Han Solo_ , si corregge immediatamente) è scivolato nel vuoto, con gli occhi già spenti e l’espressione tradita che nemmeno la morte ha potuto cancellare – era andato tutto così bene fino a quando _lei_ non ha abbracciato la Forza con tanta decisione che Kylo l’ha sentita esplodere, che ha quasi avuto l’impressione che potesse sfuggirgli dalle dita e non obbedirgli più. E’ furioso perché il suo sguardo carico di disprezzo e _pena_ è rimasto indelebile nei suoi ricordi, e nemmeno il dolore per le cicatrici e la carne dilaniata riesce a lavarlo via. E’ furioso perché hanno dovuto mandare una nave d’emergenza a recuperare il suo corpo inerme; è furioso perché tutto, dal sangue incrostato sulla neve al silenzio terrorizzato dei soldati e degli ufficiali che l’hanno riportato indietro, gli ricorda continuamente la sconfitta. E’ furioso perché oggi, quella sconfitta, non era contemplata in nessuno degli esiti possibili, e tutta la rabbia che ha in corpo gli pesa addosso come un macigno troppo pesante da spostare, e lui detesta l’idea di rimanerci seppellito sotto.

Si ferma. Respira a fondo, questa volta, ogni ansito che sbuffa fuori dalla maschera come fosse un ringhio, un avvertimento che il manipolo di stormtrooper che gli capita accanto prende sul letterale, affrettando il passo senza dire una parola.

Il pugno di Kylo, contratto fra i guanti scuri e tracciati di sangue, vortica a mezz’aria scontrandosi contro la parete. Fa _male_ , è un dolore penetrante che nasce dal taglio che attraversa l’addome fino a raccogliersi sulla spalla, dove il sangue è già raggrumato attorno alla veste lacerata, ma non gli importa – al contrario, lo assapora sulla lingua per non dimenticarselo, così che potrà restituirlo a colei che per prima gliel’ha inflitto, quando giungerà il momento.

Riprende a camminare che il suo corpo non è più capace di riconoscere le vecchie cicatrici da quelle nuove, ormai – fa male ovunque, il viso, la gamba, l’addome, le spalle, ogni ferita brucia della consapevolezza cruda e umiliante del fallimento, ma niente lo annienta di più della rabbia, di questo vortice rosso che lo acceca come l’ha accecato ogni volta, facendogli tremare il corpo, strappandolo al suo controllo, rendendolo la bestia che troppo spesso si è convinto di essere, un animale senza intelletto, lasciato solo con i suoi istinti più bassi – distruggere, rompere, fare male (farsi male).

 _Fare male_.

Riprende coscienza di quello che lo circonda solo quando lo sbuffo indeciso delle porte automatiche non lo strappa dal silenzio che lo circonda, solo per gettarlo in altro silenzio – quello attonito e intrappolato in gola degli uomini del Primo Ordine, tutti quanti ufficiali, che si voltano a puntargli lo sguardo addosso, solo per ritrovarsi pietrificati ad osservarlo, anticipando chissà quale sciagura.

Kylo _sa_ quello che ognuno di loro sta pensando, e non ha bisogno di usare la Forza per questo. Sa che il loro terrore è figlio della sua sconfitta, sa che se nessuno di loro fiata parola non è per rispetto del suo dolore o per compassione, ma perché nessuno di loro vuole ritrovarsi vittima della sua rabbia cieca. Kylo si sofferma a pensare a come sarebbe fare loro del male, adesso, non perché lo meritino, ma piuttosto per riempire il vuoto che si sente nel petto – per assaporare l’agonia che non gli è stata concessa, oggi. Ci pensa davvero, tanto intensamente che le dita iniziano a tremare attorno all’impugnatura, vibranti di anticipazione, e le narici gettano fuori aria spessa, pesante, che ansima fuori dalla maschera con un suono brutale.

Riesce a fermarsi solo quando la mente di uno di loro sfiora la sua, e lo fa senza paura, con l’orgoglio impettito di chi non si lascia intimorire dai ringhi e dalle zanne sguainate.

“Uomini, tutti fuori”, la sua voce echeggia per l’intera stanza, pulitissima e senza un filo d’esitazione. Il silenzio permane, ma ora tutta l’attenzione è catalizzata altrove, lontana da Kylo, lasciandogli un attimo di respiro. “ _Adesso_.” Questa volta suona come il sibilo di un serpente, sottile e letale. Gli ufficiali obbediscono, come scossi da un torpore che li aveva incollati al suolo; quando strisciano accanto a Kylo e poi fuori dalla porta, la loro mente è ancora offuscata dalla paura – questa volta se la sente addosso, come se potesse toccarlo – ma lui li lascia andare. Qualcosa nel suo ritmo, nella sua collera si è interrotto.

“Hai intenzione di rimanere lì per sempre, Ren?”

Kylo, finalmente, capisce. Ghigna piano, senza piacere, nascosto dietro la maschera, e poi drizza la schiena lentamente e muove un passo dentro la sala di controllo, lasciando che le porte automatiche si richiudano alle sue spalle. Gli basta un’occhiata appena più attenta, ora che la rabbia che gli offuscava la vista sembra evaporare, per confermare i propri sospetti.

“Generale Hux”, constata, scrutando la sua figura longilinea, così perfettamente avviluppata nella divisa nera, le mani congiunte dietro la schiena e le gambe appena divaricate, l’aria di chi è destinato a stare al comando.

“Ti è rimasta un po’ di coscienza di quel che ti circonda, vedo. Non ci avrei scommesso.”

Kylo arriccia le labbra, e non gli importa che l’altro non possa vederlo, non gli importa più di niente. Non ha nemmeno idea del perché sia capitato qui, di quale forza che non contempla l’abbia trascinato da lui, eppure ormai sente di non pentirsene, sente che, se proprio deve dare una voce all’ira che gli vortica nel petto, l’unica persona a cui si sente di affidarsi è il Generale.

(Anche se non si sono mai piaciuti. Anche se si sono sempre danzati attorno con gli occhi sospettosi delle bestie prudenti, una mano per salutarsi e l’altra cautamente nascosta dietro la schiena, pronta a difendere, ad uccidere persino, senza un filo di esitazione.)

“Il Leader Supremo chiede di te”, gli dice Hux. Non è mai stato bravo ad infarcire i discorsi, eccetto quando si tratta di politica o di tessere menzogne. Kylo sbuffa. “Non mi interessa”, lo ringhia, quasi. “Dovrebbe”, si sente rispondere, la voce del Generale che gli scivola addosso nitida e immobile, richiamando un brivido che sale lungo la colonna vertebrale fino a pizzicare la nuca e a costringerlo a contrarre la mascella.

Adesso Kylo ricorda perché si è spinto fin qui.

“ _Non mi interessa_ , Hux”, lo scandisce così che l’altro possa capirlo meglio, questa volta, e poi decide di farsi avanti. I suoi passi sono impetuosi, fanno un rumore che echeggia in tutta la sala e che il Generale non si premura di interrompere, fino a quando Kylo non gli si blocca di fronte, più alto, più imponente, certamente più forte. Eppure continua a non esserne intimorito, a mantenere gli occhi su di lui, magnetici, come se potesse vederlo fin sotto la maschera, come se potesse metterlo a nudo con uno sguardo – _quello_ sguardo.

“Quello che fai degli ordini del Leader Supremo non mi riguarda”, gli sibila addosso, e Kylo vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe ringhiargli in faccia, vorrebbe strapparsi la maschera e morderlo, farlo tacere, farlo _gridare_ , fargli capire il dolore che si sente addosso, la rabbia da cui non riesce a liberarsi – e invece lui gli parla di politica, gli parla di ordini come se fossero dettagli importanti, adesso, come se non fossero l’ultimo pensiero sedimentato in fondo alla sua mente, seppellito sotto il fallimento di un’impresa che aspettava da una vita intera, sotto la rovina di ogni suo piano, il disastro del _suo_ momento di gloria.

“Taci”, soffia. Sente la collera montargli di nuovo in petto. Senza che nemmeno la sua mente abbia registrato l’atto, si accorge del crepitare instabile ed elettrico che scaturisce dall’impugnatura della sua spada laser, una scia rossa che invade il limite del suo campo visivo.

Hux abbassa gli occhi, la fissa immobile per attimi che si susseguono interminabili e poi, lentamente, li rialza. Ha le mandibole contratte ed il suo sguardo gli pesa addosso come un avvertimento.

“Ren, che cosa vuoi?”

Kylo digrigna i denti. La luce della spada traballa e stride. Sente le dita sbiancare sotto i guanti, attorno all’impugnatura.

“Hai interrotto il nostro lavoro”, continua Hux, non un’incrinatura nella sua voce. “Mi hai costretto ad _evacuare_ la sala comandi in un momento critico. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi capricci, Ren, abbiamo già abbastanza problemi da risolvere senza che tu ti metta a distruggere ogni cosa ti circondi. Di nuovo.”

A Kylo sembra di soffocare, sotto la maschera, ogni respiro che gli brucia in gola e pare che, al posto di riempirlo dell’aria di cui ha bisogno, lo divori dall’interno come un veleno. Le dita tremano, questa volta. Tremano attorno al pulsante della spada, così volenterose di disattivarla e gettarla via, di afferrare altro, di stringere attorno alla pelle viva fino a consumarla.

Com’è possibile che Hux non senta niente di tutto ciò? Com’è possibile che non scappi con la coda fra le gambe come tutti gli altri, quando lui fa così?

“Perciò te lo domando di nuovo, Ren: che cosa vuoi?”

La risposta è così nitida nella mente di Kylo, eppure non riesce a mettere assieme le parole per dar loro voce.

Non vuole più sentire niente di quello che ha dentro. Vuole solo che il dolore gli scivoli addosso, vuole svuotarlo di ogni cosa, asportarne i ricordi e sentirlo sulla pelle, sotto le dita, attorno al collo, crudo e meschino – il dolore della carne, non quello nel petto, l’unico che può sopportare senza sentire davvero male.

E Hux lo annienta in mille modi diversi. E’ esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno.

“Non sei infuriato, Generale?”, gli domanda. Parlare gli ruba aria, ma non gli importa. Sentirsi svuotato anche da questo lo fa sentire meglio.

Hux solleva un sopracciglio. “Infuriato?”

“Il tuo piano è fallito. Il Primo Ordine è stato sconfitto”, gli dice.

Kylo scorge qualcosa vacillare nello sguardo di Hux. Dura solo un istante, fortunatamente.

“Sembri convinto che la rabbia possa risolvere ogni cosa”, lo sente dire.

“Non è così?”

Non gli risponde. Lo scruta a lungo, però, prima di interrompere il silenzio di nuovo. “Certo che sono infuriato. Ho aspettato questo giorno più a lungo di te. A differenza tua, però, sono in grado di lasciarmi una sconfitta alle spalle. E di _andare avanti_ , Ren, tenendo la rabbia da parte. E poi riprendermi quello che mi spetta.”

Kylo trattiene il respiro. Non le sente nemmeno, le sue parole – ogni battito di cuore gli martella nel petto e nei timpani annientando qualsiasi rumore. Il movimento delle labbra di Hux, però, è ipnotico. Kylo pensa che il suo viso così pallido e pulito starebbe benissimo ricoperto di sangue. Pensa che potrebbe tracciargli una cicatrice che lo attraversa da parte a parte, gemella alla sua.

“Hux”, soffia, basso, “non voglio parlare di queste cose.” Non vuole più sentire niente, nessuno, nemmeno se stesso. Apre le dita e lascia scivolare l’impugnatura, la sente schiantarsi a terra con un clangore metallico, assordante. Il silenzio che segue, però, lo fa sentire bene. Hux non distoglie gli occhi da lui nemmeno per un istante.

“Togliti la maschera, Ren”, lo sente dire dopo istanti sconfinati.

Kylo non vuole obbedire, però. “Potrei spezzarti il collo senza nemmeno sfiorarti”, soffia, l’effetto metallico che distorce la sua voce riesce a scremare via ogni sua incertezza.

Hux, in silenzio, ride. “Togliti la maschera”, ripete. Di nuovo, non ottiene nulla. “ _Kylo_ ”, il sorriso è scomparso, la voce si fa sottile, liscia come una lama, altrettanto affilata. “Se non vuoi parlare, allora ascoltami.”

E’ veleno. Kylo lo sa _così_ bene, eppure non riesce a smettere di desiderarlo. Morde un respiro e rimane a guardare – gli sembra di non essere più lui, ormai, di osservare due corpi sconosciuti dall’alto, e da lì attende che uno dei due annienti l’altro, che lo riduca a un ammasso senza pensiero, senza volere, senza controllo. E’ questo che vuole.

“Togliti la maschera”, questa volta Hux non rimane immobile. Solleva una mano con tanta calma da mandare Kylo fuori di testa – solleva una mano e la ricongiunge con l’altra, le punte delle dita si sfiorano, i suoi occhi, limpidi e pericolosi come cristalli taglienti, rimangono sempre fissi nei suoi, oltre la maschera, e poi, senza fretta, si sfila un guanto, calcolando ogni millimetro di pelle scoperta, ogni attimo in cui Kylo si sente crollare. “La rabbia, Ren, funziona solo sotto il controllo della disciplina.” Senza curarsi della sua impazienza s’infila il guanto sotto la cintura. “Tu ne hai fin troppa di una, ma molto poca dell’altra”, continua. Questa volta la sua mano – quella nuda, bianca e sottilissima – sale fra i loro corpi, sospesa a mezz’aria. “E’ tempo di trovare un equilibrio, non credi?”, glielo chiede inclinando appena il capo di lato, assottigliando gli occhi. E poi, senza aggiungere nient’altro, allunga la mano e chiude le dita attorno al suo collo.

Kylo spalanca le labbra e chiude gli occhi. La stretta di Hux è decisa, ma la sua mano non è abbastanza grande da cingerlo completamente – eppure, nonostante tutto, si sente soffocare. Tutto il dolore si raccoglie nel punto di pressione, attorno alla carotide che pulsa viva e prepotente contro le dita di Hux, al pomo d’Adamo che preme contro la gola, ai segni che gli lascerà addosso, indelebili e furiosi.

“Togliti la maschera”, nonostante ogni rumore sia scomparso, la voce di Hux riesce ancora a raggiungerlo con una chiarezza che lo spaventa. Sente la stretta farsi più decisa attimo dopo attimo, si domanda se dopotutto non sia un destino dolce, la morte, se soffocare gli provoca un piacere tanto forte da essere quasi troppo da sopportare. “Toglitela.”

 _Si_ , gli dice, ma la sue labbra si muovono appena, la voce gli rimane incastrata in gola, intrappolata dalle dita di Hux che continuano a premere – eppure in qualche modo lui deve averlo sentito, deve aver capito, perché Kylo lo vede sorridere, vede le sue labbra arricciarsi mostrando i denti, affamato.

Poi, lentamente, solleva le mani ed afferra la maschera. Se la sfila dalla testa e la lascia cadere a terra.

“Bravo”, lo sente dire. “Bravo, Kylo.”

Si sente quasi vuoto quando le dita si aprono, la sua mano si allontana e l’aria torna a scorrergli prepotente nei polmoni. Gli è rimasta addosso solo una voglia feroce, primordiale di restituirgli tutto il dolore, tutto il piacere, di farlo suo più di quanto non sia appena stato lui, per Hux. Solleva le mani – le sue sono grandi, ruvide e piene di cicatrici, ma ci sono state volte in cui il generale si è lasciato toccare, ha lasciato che lui gli facesse male, che lo annientasse con la sola forza bruta e la furia di una bestia selvaggia, liberata dalla ragione. Oggi, però, non deve andare così.

“Bravo”, gli ripete, la voce che ormai si è ridotta a un filo quasi silente. La mano di Hux, però, è ancora sospesa a mezz’aria, come indecisa. Quando si avvicina e gli sfiora il taglio che ha sul viso, Kylo si ritira come un animale ferito, spaventato. “Sarà una bella cicatrice di guerra”, gli dice, calmissimo. Riempie la distanza fra di loro con un solo passo. “Ti farà sembrare un vero guerriero. E’ un peccato che tu voglia nasconderla.”

 _Perché?_ , pensa Kylo – la domanda lo divora da dentro. _Perché mi dici queste cose?_

E alla fine, in un batter di ciglia, la mano di Hux è scomparsa, il suo viso è lontano, i suoi occhi azzurrissimi non ci sono più. Gli dà le spalle e lo supera, senza dire più una parola, senza sfiorarlo nemmeno mentre si avvicina alla porta.

Kylo esala un solo, interminabile respiro. Una sensazione di angoscia e disgusto torna a montargli nel petto, estendendosi fino in basso, nel ventre, fra le gambe. Si volta. “Dove credi di andare?”, ringhia.

“A recuperare i miei uomini”, il suono proviene dalla schiena di Hux. Non gli concede più nemmeno il privilegio di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non osare uscire da questa stanza”, è una minaccia così vuota, così affogata nella rabbia e nel desiderio e nel bisogno disperato di afferrarlo e farlo urlare sotto di sé che Kylo non ci crede nemmeno per un istante. E si odia, per questo. Per ogni sua debolezza, per questa sconfitta che oggi sembra destinata a non avere mai fine.

Hux non dice nulla. Gli basta un passo, e le porte automatiche si aprono. Gliene basta un altro per sparire dietro di loro.

Kylo non attende nemmeno un attimo. Afferra la spada da terra ed il rosso vivo ed elettrico del laser viene rigettato fuori, come una lingua di fuoco, vibrante come la rabbia che gli turbina dentro.

E’ furioso. E vuole che _chiunque_ lo sappia.

 


End file.
